Nikki and Victor at Home
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor spend a lot of time at Newman. Ashley has some trouble with the law!


When Nikki and Victor get home Nikki says "Uhh, I don't know about you, but I'm still stuffed from lunch! I really don't want to eat anything for dinner" Victor laughs and says "Well Mrs. Newman, I must say that I am, too!" Nikki gets a mischievous look on her face and says "I can think of something we can do!" she hustles over to the front door to lock it. She hurries over to Victor. Without the slightest hesitation, Nikki took his face in her hands and kissed him, first tenderly and comfortingly, then passionately and hungrily, almost devouring his lips with her own. Breathless and hungry, they broke apart, but, it was only for a moment before Nikki pulled him into another passionate, maddening, and breathtaking kiss. Although he needed no reminder of just how much she loved him and he her, of just how good they were together and why he'd fallen in love with her, why he still loved her after all these years, he welcomed the romance and all that came with it. He responded by kissing her with so much passion and Nikki said "What? Is this a game of who can kiss the best?" Victor laughed and said "Um, no. Not unless you want it to be!" Nikki shook her head no, and kissed him again. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and he unbuttoned hers. Nikki giggled when Victor kissed her neck. He picked her up and took her upstairs. Just in case one of the kids came in, they locked the bedroom door, too. He put her on the bed and the two of them make love. Afterwards, Nikki is lying on Victor's chest, and they have "Pillow-Talk". "Hmmm," Nikki says "That was great…I love you. I missed this passion after the past two years." Victor says meaningfully "You will never, and I mean never be apart from me again! Nothing can ever make me live without you again". "I'm so happy to hear you say that, because I feel the exact same way! And they say no one is ever that in love that they have one mind, body and soul." Victor says "Speaking of body…" He kisses her, and she laughs and says "Victor, as much as I want to, I'm tired and could use a nice hot shower right now." "Do you have to?" Victor asks. Nikki nods yes, and heads to get a shower. Victor gawks his head in thought. He says to himself "Well…she did say hot shower…" He follows her in the shower. He opens the curtain and Nikki says "Wait… what are you doing here?" He says "Well you did say you wanted a "hot" shower. I can help with that!" He kisses her neck and she says "But baby I told you I'm tired!" She says as she laughs and smiles. He tells her she will have all night to sleep. Unable to stop him, Nikki gives in. The two of them make love in the shower. When they get out, Nikki says sarcastically "Are you happy now?" He laughs and says "Yes, and I know you are, too!" The two of them go into their room and Nikki hops on the bed and says "You coming to bed?". He nods yes, and he goes under the covers. Nikki says "Well at least let me cuddle with you!" He laughs and says "Come here my baby". They sleep the whole night in each other's arms.

When they wake up the next morning, Nikki wakes up with her head on Victor's chest, and her hair ruffled covering her face. Victor brushed the hair away and she moves a little. Nikki says "Huh, what? Oh, hello honey" Victor laughs and says "I was wondering when you were going to get up!" She laughs and he says, "Well, do you want to cook breakfast?" Nikki says "Sure! We can cook until Miguel comes back from his family vacation! Id absolutely love to!" Victor laughs at her spontaneous attitude and they put on robes and head downstairs. They make their food and eat. They hear a knock on the door and Nikki says "Well the kids have keys, so I wonder who this is?" Victor says "Yes they do, we don't need to answer if you don't need to" Nikki says she will go and peek out the window "Oh, its Ashley!" Victor says "I told the men at the gate she couldn't come! I let them have ONE day off and she sets foot on my doorstep! Is she a confused lost puppy or what?" Nikki says, "Let's not answer it!" They don't and the knocks turn to pounding. She says "Ill fix her ass up!" Nikki gets on the phone and calls the police "Hello this is Nikki Newman…Yes, Victor Newman's wife. Well there seems to be a trespasser at our door. Her name is Ashley Abbott. Yes, she is breaking her restraining order AND she isn't supposed to set foot on the ranch. Also, she is pounding on our door, and has been for the past 5 minutes!" Nikki says, thank you and she says goodbye as she hangs up. "Apparently the police are on highway B patrolling. They just have to turn off; they will be here in less than 5 minutes." He laughs and says "Ha! That will teach her!"

Ashley still pounding on the door. Nikki hears the police pull up and goes to the door. She opens and completely ignores her and shouts "This is her officer!" Ashley says "What the hell! You called the police!" The officer says "Ashley Abbott?" She nods as he continues "You need to come down to the station. You are trespassing, disturbing the peace, and violating a restraining order." He continues as he handcuffs her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you." Ashley is upset and Nikki, as she [Ashley] is walking away, looking back in handcuffs, Nikki says "Bye bye!" and waves at her in a mocking manor. Ashley turns away and Nikki goes back in. When she turns around Victor is right there. He kisses her and she is breathless. He says "You are too damn beautiful, fiery, feisty…All of that! You are too much of a turn on I can't take it". Nikki says "Well I think I can help you!" They walk to the couch and she sits on his lap and they begin to kiss when the door opens. Jack is there and says "Why is…" Nikki whispers to Victor "We forgot to lock the door!" Jack says "Uhh, anyway, why was my sister just hauled off in a police car?" Nikki says "She was trespassing, violating a restraining order, and pounding on our door relentlessly!" Jack says "I apologize for her, that was completely out of line!" Nikki says that it's okay, and he says "Well I certainly will not be bailing her out of jail!" Nikki thanks him and he says "Hey Newman, you have a complete knockout in your hands, don't make the mistake of letting her slip away like I did! I regret that every day!" Victor says "Oh I won't, now uh, if you have no business here, then.." Jack stops him "I know I know, 'Get the hell out of my house!' I get it!" Nikki laughs and says "Here Jack, I'll walk you out." They head to the door and he says "If the mustache wasn't with you I would sweep you up in a heartbeat! Keep that in mind if he ever leaves you." Nikki laughs and says "Bye Jack!" He kisses her on the cheek and says bye. She walks in and says "Where were we?" He says "Ah, what did he say to you right before he left? Something about that he wants to sleep with you?" Nikki laughs and says "Ah! Victor he said "If the mustache wasn't with you I would sweep you up in a heartbeat! Keep that in mind if he ever leaves you" And I laughed and told him bye." Victor says angrily "That bastard, If I ever see him I" Nikki says "No no no! None of this angry Victor! I want a happy Victor…I think I can make you very very happy" She trails off as she kisses him. She starts to take her shirt off but stops. He says "Nikki, what is it?" She says "Uh! The door!" He laughs and she runs over to it to lock it. She goes back to Victor and takes her shirt off the rest of the way. He laughs and says, "You always knew how to make me happy" She laughs and he picks her up and takes her upstairs. She says "Wanna take a shower?" He says "I would love to." They walk to the shower and take a shower. As they get out, she dries off and starts to put her robe on. He says "What are you doing?" She says "What?" He replies "Putting your robe on, I like it much better off!" She laughs and walks to the bed and lays on it. She undoes the robe and he walks over and finishes taking it off. The two of them make love and Nikki is extremely happy. She says "I like the new you…A lot!" He laughs and says "Really?" She says yeah. He says "I love you Nikki." Nikki says "I love you, and only you Victor" She says as she falls asleep. He kisses her goodnight and says "You never will know how much I love you, will you. I would give my life to save you that opportunity ever presented itself. I love you Nikki" He says, and he also falls asleep.

When he wakes up Nikki says "Hello sleepy head. Are you awake?" He says he is and Nikki says "Good! Because I want you to go with me to pick out some clothing…well it's not exactly clothing. I want you to go with me to Fenmores. I want you to help me pick out some lingere…its more of a gift for you!" He laughs and says "What a great start to my day!" She says "Well lest get dressed so we can go, that way I can get home and "Model" it for you" She says winking. He says "I'm certainly not going to keep us from going!" They get dressed and go downstairs.

When they go to fenmores, there is a sign on the door "Sorry, there has been a family emergency and we are closed today. Sorry for the inconvenience, Lauren Fenmore. "Oh! I really wanted to get some new things" She says teasing Victor with her eyes. He laughs and says "We can always go tomorrow my darling. Do you want to go to the club to eat?" Nikki nods yes, and they go. They get food, and eat. Luckily none of their enemies are there, so there are no abrupt encounters. Nikki says "Ugh! I'm so tired! I should have just slept in more!" Victor says "Do you want to rent a room so you can sleep for a while?" Nikki says sarcastically "No! I don't want to see that hotel room ever again! We just got out of there; I don't ever want to go back!" He says okay. They leave. When they get back home, Nikki says "can we just cuddle on the couch for a while; I think I need to relax for a while. I want to take a nap in your arms where I feel safe and happy." He agrees and says "Of course I can!" So they go to the couch and sure enough, Nikki falls asleep in his arms. When she wakes up, its noon. Victor left, but left a note.

"Nikki, I'm sorry I left you, there was an important matter at Newman I had to take care of. Its 10:30, by the time you get this I will be home soon. I didn't want to wake you, because you were tired. Love, Victor"

Nikki smiles and Victor walks through the door. "So I see you've read my letter!" She says she did and he says "I hope that you're not mad at me!" She says "How can I be mad at you!" He says "Well just in case you were I got you something, which hand is it in?" She says "Ohhh… THAT ONE!" He says "Lucky guess!" He hands her a box of chocolates "And if you were to pick my right hand…" He hands her a dozen roses. "Oh! Victor! These are so beautiful! I love them! I love you!" He says "I love you to!" They kiss and he asks "Any lunch plans?" She says "No, do you want plans?" He says no and she says "Tell you what, why don't we just…go somewhere?" Victor puzzled asks "Why what do you mean, 'Go somewhere'?" She says "How about we get massages at the club?" He says "No, you still look exhausted, why don't I give you a massage?" She says "Ohhhh! Okay, that sounds great!" So they go upstairs and Nikki lays on the bed. Victor gets some oil and he asks Nikki "Do you want to take you shirt off or me?" She says something into the pillow and he says "I didn't hear a word you just said!" She laughs and puts her head sideways on the pillow and tells him "You can help me!" So she lies on her back and he unbuttons her shirt. She moves on to her stomach and he unlatches her bra. She says "So, what was the important business at Newman?" He says "Sh! don't even talk about Newman! I just want you to be happy and relaxed." He puts oil in his hands and massages her back. After about 5 minutes, she says "Hmm, your turn!" He says what do you mean? She says "Ill give you a massage!" He agrees and she pours oil on him. "Damn it!" She says angrily. He asks what happened and she says "The bottle is leaking!" He can hear she is upset and tells Nikki "Its okay, it's alright! Whatever leaked it's on my back, right?" She says yes, and he says "Well then its okay!" Just be careful when you put the bottle down!" She smiles and she massages him. When she's done, he says "Well I don't know about you, but that was lovely!" She smiles and says "Except for my tantrum!" He laughs and tells her "Its okay, you're so adorable when you get upset." She says, "Really?" He laughs and says "Yeah, really". He kisses her and she says, well, it's only 2 o'clock, what do you want to do? Besides what both of us are thinking!" She says giggling. He says "Um, I don't know what you mean!" She laughs and whispers something in his ear and he says playing along "Oh, that" She laughs and says "Like you didn't know!" He laughs and says "So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" She playfully hits him and he flips her over and hovers over-top of her. She laughs and he says "Pin you!" She kisses him and he says "So, in all seriousness, what do you want to do?" She thinks "Hmmm, let's just lie around the house all day and never let go of each other!" He says "I can definitely do that! Come here!" He holds her and she says, "And there should be some kissing!" So he kissed her. "Anything else?" He playfully asks. She says "Well…" She whispers something in his ear. "Aha… so…that can happen!" He kisses her for a long time, and she says "I can sit here and kiss you all day!" She says "Yup! Me to! I love you so much!"

A few hours later they get an unexpected visitor.

"Hello?" Victoria asks. She walks into the living room to find her mom in her dad's shirt and her dad in his robe. "Oh…um, I dint think" Victoria says "Oh, no it's not what you think". "Oh, okay then, please don't go into any more detail!" She says jokingly. Nikki asks what's up and Vikki says "Um, well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to our house for dinner? But I think you two are having more fun here!" Nikki says "Oh! No we would love to!" Victor shakes his head yes in agreement. "Tell you what, we will be down there in an hour" Victor says. Victoria says "Great! See you then!" She leaves and Victor says "I just love our children, and out grandchildren…and you!" Nikki says "I love you to!" and kisses him.


End file.
